


Lock the Door

by ezralia_writes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezralia_writes/pseuds/ezralia_writes
Summary: She watched the twinkling lights of Paris flash by as the lift slowly made its way upwards, failing to see Changkyun’s tender look in his eyes. He made his way over to wrap his arms around her, nuzzling her neck to breathe in her sweet scent.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Lock the Door

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in ONE DAY. I don’t think I’ve ever accomplished that, but stumbling across ^ that pic of Kyunnie struck something in me and I have ~18 drafts of sexy angst coming and I hammered this fluffiness out. The power of Im Changkyun.

[Y/N] sighed as she dragged her tired ass towards her apartment. She was finishing the final classes for the last semester but also juggling three jobs to keep up with her loans. It was taking a toll on her body which felt like it was weighted down, not to mention the extreme pressure it took just to keep her head up and eyelids from drooping. 

She fumbled around, fishing for her house key and cursing when the lock didn’t turn. She must’ve forgotten to lock the door when she left. Finally, she made her way into the foyer to flick on the lights and make sure to draw the bolt when she was in. Stripping off her clothes, she made her way to her bedroom, failing to notice the pair of Nike tennis shoes right next to her Converse.

However, [Y/N] did _not_ fail to notice the sizeable lump on top of her bed and frowned. Surprisingly fear did not fill her, perhaps her emotions and body too drained to care about the faint snores emerging underneath all the blankets she could pile on. Illuminated by the blue screen of her phone, she tiptoed to lift the covers and smiled.

There lay her precious boyfriend of five years, snuggled into her pillow fast asleep. It was rare for the both of them to spend much quality time together — her late-night shifts and his never-ending lines of code and lyrics he’d pour over until the sun rose. But their bond was unbreakable and unbelievingly strong and [Y/N] was just glad Changkyun was finally getting a good night’s sleep, even if it was in her small bed.

He still stayed at what had been his old “frat house”. After the older members slowly graduated, this final semester left the gigantic apartment free to him. The former head of the house, Shownu, actually owned the building even though most of the boys migrated towards owning their own apartments. It was spacious and Changkyun had been reluctant to move out just yet and [Y/N] couldn’t complain with the king-size bed, master bathroom, and flat-screen TV. Rent was free much to his delight and with the other members’ rooms empty, he offered for his girlfriend to move in with him. Unfortunately, her lease wasn’t up yet.

She washed her face and brushed her teeth, pulling Changkyun’s discarded hoodie over her tired body. Trepidation built up inside of her as she lifted the covers to slide in next to her sleeping Prince Charming.

“Hey baby,” he stirred slightly at the slight shake of the bed, his deep voice husky from sleep. Being barely awake it was on reflex that he rolled over to open his arms, enabling her access to snuggle against his broad chest. To her relief, he at least had his boxers on — Changkyun’s odd habit of waltzing around naked was not lost on her and while she was often appreciative of the view, she wasn’t sure if she could handle him naked in her bed tonight.

The pleasant mixture of both of their scents plus her boyfriend’s comforting presence and exhaustion from the day quickly lulled her to sleep, entering a pleasant world of dreams.

Contrary to the usual terribly evil sound of her alarm, [Y/N] was jostled awake by her boyfriend’s sudden jolt out of bed as the first faint rays of the sun peeked through her blinds.

“Babe?” she questioned sleepily and he gently shushed her with a soothing rub.

“Go back to bed, love. I’m just gonna go for my morning run.”

She crinkled her brow, used to his vigorous workout routine but finding it odd how sudden he woke up and the antsy way he threw his clothes on, frowning when he couldn’t find his hoodie.

“All good?” she questioned, snuggling further under the sheets where he laid still warm.

“Yeah,” Changkyun chuckled, finally figuring out what had happened to his missing clothes and instead, pulled open a drawer where a stack of freshly washed clothes he once owned was placed. Often the poor guy would be puzzled as to why his wardrobe seemed to get smaller only to find them in his girlfriend’s possession. He didn’t mind, he was over more often than not, taking those same clothes _off_ of each other. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“M’kay.” [Y/N] mumbled and he smiled so hard his cheeks hurt — she was adorable. “Make sure to lock the door.” 

He assured her he would with a laugh and the promise of a surprise at his return. The young man took off jogging, embracing the crisp, fresh morning air hoping the adrenaline rush would calm the jittery, giddy feeling he had although it had been five years and the butterflies still never settled every time he even thought of the utter love of his life.

An hour later he returned with breakfast from their favorite diner, planning to serve his queen in bed. Unfortunately, he ended waking her because he _had_ locked the door and ended up locking himself out — the spare key in his hoodie. Giggling like they were still two silly teens in the romantic throes of love, he spent time in the shower exploring her body as if it was the first time, but he knew every inch of skin like the back of his hand.

Changkyun bustled around the kitchen, heating up the now-cold food as [Y/N] toweled her hair, appreciating the domestic view of him rushing around with his still-damp hair sticking up at different odds and ends. He ushered her to the table, plopping the microwaved dishes in front of her with a flourish of a five-star restaurant waiter. Funny, since he served the unworthy one-star cafe folk at the college campus.

“Why thank you, kind sir.” She winked at him, knowing how many different buttons she could push to tease him. “What’s the occasion?” 

“I missed you,” he answered simply with a knowing smirk. They’d been together long enough that the occasional forgotten event didn’t stir up any vengeful feelings, but even [Y/N] couldn’t think of what today’s special occasion might be — and that was okay. Changkyun constantly showered her with love and affection as she did the same to him, but the antsy way his knee bounced under the table had her eyebrow raised. But she decided not to push it — he had a track record for never hiding or lying to her, thus the longevity of their relationship.

“I missed you too, love,” she cooed, holding her spoon out which he readily opened his mouth for. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I was going to surprise you _last night_ but I totally crashed.”

“Well you still did and I’m glad. You’ve been so busy with assignments and work.”

He shrugged. “As long as I can see you, I feel better baby.”

Shivering at his simple pet name, [Y/N] mused the first time he had called her that. They were barely acquaintances, the quiet and intimidating aura he exuded in their first class made her stay _away_. Hell, he had protested that she never even acknowledged his presence, let alone looked at him until he made himself known. That may have been true — sweet with words and smoother than silk, Changkyun was probably the last type of guy that [Y/N] would have ever dated when she first met him. But she came to learn that his tough exterior guarded the soft heart he bared for her only.

He’d slid into the seat next to her with a _hey baby_ , _this seat taken?_ , his deep voice and cologne already intoxicating. At the time, she had been affronted, even possibly repulsed until she learned later that was how he always conversed and even later, reserved that little pet name for her and only her.

“Babyyyyy~” Her boyfriend cooed, hand propping up his chin as he squinted his eyes, pulling her from zoning out about him. It happened a lot, Changkyun was an infinite thought running through her mind, a beat pulsing through her blood, and an inherent matching puzzle piece of her soul.

“Hm?”

He smiled, eyes curving into the most precious crescents. “I have a surprise for you!”

“I thought the breakfast was the surprise?”

“Yeah, but somehow I messed even that up.” 

“No you didn’t.”

“Well, I feel like I did. But! Call off work for the next two weeks!” 

“Kyun, I can’t.” [Y/N] frowned, thinking of the expenses she’d have to pay this month and the big dent that’d leave in her wallet and Changkyun grasped her hands.

“I’ll pay for whatever you need. Besides, I already bought the tickets and everything so we kinda gotta go anyways.”

“Tickets?”

With a wolfish grin, he pulled out his phone displaying two electronic plane tickets. “We’re going to Paris, baby.”

Changkyun double-majored and worked himself to the bone yet he came from a better financial background than most people. He was also guaranteed a great future plan with his majors, Science and Music, earning more money than she’d ever gain. She never held that against him (well now that she knew him), since he put in the same amount of blood, sweat, and tears into whatever he did to earn what he was rewarded. 

But that didn’t stop her from protesting when he opened his wallet for her. Which is why she was 36,000 feet above the ground somewhere over the Ukraine and _ignoring_ her sulking boyfriend next to her.

“Baby,” he whimpered when she finally pulled her earbuds out to give her ears a break only to have more noise directed at her.

“Don’t ‘baby’ me, Kyun.” She hissed. “What were you thinking, buying a round-trip to Paris?”

“I wanted to surprise you.” He stuck out his bottom lip in an epic puppy-dog pout that melted even the coldest of hearts. 

Last week, Changkyun had pounced on [Y/N] before she could fight him on his grand plans, letting her forget momentarily in the throes of bliss and leaving both of them still sore. However, right after, he’d run through her closet, throwing clothes and toiletries here and there into one of his suitcases. She’d followed after him saying he couldn’t just throw his money around but little did she know that Changkyun would happily spend his last penny surprising her so she’d gift him with a smile. But right now, he had to win her over through what was left of the 12-hour flight.

[Y/N] was a person of simplicity and routine and while Changkyun too religiously followed a routine, he lived for spontaneity and excitement — an absolute opposite to his girlfriend. He brought her out of her shell, while she reigned him in. Obviously she had failed both him, herself, and their bank account, especially his.

“I can’t let you pay my bills! I won’t allow it!”

“But baby, I’m allowed to spoil you.”

“Buying me breakfast, taking me out for a cute dinner? Yeah, okay. Taking me on a trip to Paris and then trying to pay my bills? Changkyun, I wouldn’t be able to pay you back in my whole lifetime.”

“So? Who said you have to? I _want_ to do this.” 

“But I feel bad, I could never — ”

“Don’t then,” he shrugged. “You don’t ask for much so the least I can do is surprise you. The best way you can repay me is by enjoying this.”

[Y/N] sighed, squeezing her eyes shut as he grabbed her hand. There was no point in arguing with him, he was damn stubborn, they were roughly halfway there in the air, and it _would_ be wrong to spend the whole time complaining. 

“Besides,” her boyfriend continued cheerfully. “It’s the City of Love. What could go wrong?”

Famous last words. Surprisingly, nothing _had_ gone wrong during the first week the couple explored the French capital. Once [Y/N] finally let down her hair and accepted the spoiling from her boyfriend, they spent hours up and down the cafes and boutiques on the Rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré. Pictures littered their Instagram, either aesthetics of the architectures they toured or candid photos of each other. They spent their evenings underneath the stars on their balcony with a perfect view of the Eiffel tower and finished with a rose petal bath that ended with their bodies pressed close to one another under the silken sheets of the luxurious hotel bed — if they were able to make it there in time.

It was the start of the second week, when rain drowned out their afternoon plans and the couple rushed back to their room only to find a lovestruck woman and her partner hyping it up in the same bed Changkyun had just sung praises to [Y/N]’s body in that morning. Waterlogged and fairly traumatized, the duo was apologized to by the American couple who were highly embarrassed that they had stumbled into a stranger’s room — although [Y/N] pointed out that Changkyun must have forgotten to lock their door again. Luckily nothing was stolen but the hotel immediately supplied a new room for both couples out of courtesy.

A fact that they forgot the next evening, drunk on the rich wine and each other, locked at the lips as they stumbled from door to door trying to find the right room. A half-hour later, they finally found their room — two floors up — after almost being caught with Changkyun’s hand up [Y/N]’s skirt by a staff person entering the elevator. 

A mess — that’s what they were, but they were a mess together and that’s all that mattered. Their last night in the city of love included a dinner date in the gourmet restaurant on the second level of the Eiffel Tower, _Le Jules Verne._

“The restaurant was named after the famous dude who wrote _Journey to the Center of the Earth_ , Jules Verne,” Changkyun commented as they rode the lift up to the top of the tower for a glass of champagne.

“Nerd, you know I hated that movie.” [Y/N] jested as she nudged his shoulder playfully. “Kyun, this is all so wonderful… I don’t want it to end.” 

She watched the twinkling lights of Paris flash by as the lift slowly made its way upwards, failing to see Changkyun’s tender look in his eyes. He made his way over to wrap his arms around her, nuzzling her neck to breathe in her sweet scent. 

“It doesn’t have to.” He whispered.

“Kyun…” she warned when he nibbled on her ear and he laughed. 

“Come, let’s enjoy our last night out in the City of Love,” he proclaimed, leading her out of the lift onto the caged deck where the bar sat. “We can cry all we want later, okay?”

“I’d rather be crying your name, babe.” [Y/N] declared and Changkyun flashed a wicked smirk.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” He teased. “Especially when we’re out in public.”

As if that had stopped them before. They clinked their flutes of champagne together, the radiant smiles directed towards each other would have even made a bitter man weep in awe.

“I love you,” [Y/N] murmured, and even though the breeze took her words with it, Changkyun knew what she said, if his smile was any indication.

“I love you too,” he stood in front of her, holding her hands and his dark eyes sparkled. “You know, I’m not kidding when I say I want to spoil you.”

“I know and I really appreciate this trip. But the guilt will rear its ugly head once we’re back in reality.”

“You keep saying ‘going back to reality’, but isn’t this already our real thing? Constantly in love, always with each other?”

“But when we go back to Seoul, you’ll have to go back to your finals and I will have to go back work to pay off my debts,” [Y/N] cupped his cheeks. “And we’ll fall back into seeing each other once a week.” It was nobody’s fault, but reality, just as she said.

Changkyun’s clenched his jaw in determination. “Not if you stay in this so-called fantasy with me.” She whispered his name sorrowfully and he carried on, a fire in his dark eyes. “You, honest to god, don’t believe me when I say I will happily provide for you. I know you want to be financially independent, even if you’re in debt, and I can respect that, but — ”

“Kyun…” [Y/N] repeated, a little louder.

“Let’s at least do this together,” he leaned his forehead against hers, powering through. “You can still do whatever you want to, need to, by yourself — but I want to always be there for you… to provide comfort, reassurance, love you when you don’t love yourself, see the beauty in which you sparkle… the way _I_ see you.”

He touched a gentle kiss to her lips and she smiled against his. “I would move the sun and stars for you if it would make you smile even a little. I would worship you like the goddess you are, an honor to be by your side, whisk you away on surprise trips when you need a break. Hell, I _will_ do all these things, anything you want, if you’d let me — forever.”

“You do, you already do so much for me.” [Y/N] was starting to get teary-eyed, the way Changkyun spun sweet, meaningful words like the musician he was born to be, a tongue of silver.

“So, [Y/N],” Changkyun opened his eyes, smiling with his nerves tingling, “would you have me — for eternity?”

She gasped as he promptly knelt down on one knee, still holding her hands like a lifeline in case he drowned in the ocean of nerves — she was his beacon, his lighthouse and this was _right_. He pulled out an elaborate box housing the finest diamond a college student could afford, well a richer one anyway.

“Would you do me the utmost honor of being my wife?” 

[Y/N] choked back a sob that welled from her throat, tears freely falling and dotting his warm, gentle hands. “Yes,” she cried, “yes, my love.”

With a smile brighter than the Eiffel tower lights, brighter than the sun itself, he rose and smashed his lips to hers, equally joining her in laughter _and_ tears.

“Mon amour, mi niña, my fiancé.” He cooed his affections in different languages and despite the sobs, [Y/N] giggled. 

“Babe, you’re gonna have to propose in Madrid if you’re gonna be speaking Spanish to me now.”

His eyes twinkled. “Two proposals? That’s fine with me, baby.”

“Nooo,” she gasped. “How about a honeymoon instead?”

“We could have our wedding in Spain and honeymoon in America if we’re gonna follow my language prowess.” Changkyun mused, actually in serious thought, ignoring [Y/N]’s desperate pleas of ‘just kidding, oh god wait, he’s taking me serious’. Finally, she got his attention with a well-aimed bite to his neck, laving the sting with her tongue and his eyes turned dark. “Ohhhh~ what was that for? Ready to celebrate early?”

The now-engaged couple stumbled their way back down the Eiffel tower and somehow managed to get to the correct hotel, let alone, room. Changkyun hurriedly slid his key card through before slamming the door closed behind them, both practically racing each other to get to a flat surface. 

Clothes littered the floor in the morning, leading a trail to two sleeping figures presumably naked in bed. Hushed whispers and muffled giggles sounded in the still room yet neither stirred — exhausted from last night’s rigorous activities.

“CONGRATULATIONS!!” 

“On the sex!”

“No! The ENGAGEMENT!!”

A chorus of voices cheered, startling the lovely couple into plain fear. There stood their friends, the entirety of the old frat MX with their significant partners, grinning like cats who ate the canary.

After recovering her heart that was about to explode from the shock, [Y/N] wrapped the sheets securely around both her and her fiancé, smiling ear to ear and showing off the decently sized diamond adorning her right ring finger. 

Changkyun scowled, though. “Why are you all here?”

“To congratulate you!” Minhyuk exclaimed, popping a random champagne bottle.

“It’s 8 in the morning,” he groaned, rubbing his eyes. “You’re supposed to be in Seoul, are you not?”

“We couldn’t possibly let our maknae roam around _Paris_ with his girlfriend all alone. What kind of hyungs would we be?” Wonho teased.

“Very _good_ hyungs.”

“Aw, Kyunnie, we just were on the edge of excitement. You’ve had that ring for at least a year now, getting all antsy and spazzed, it was bound to happen sooner or later.” Jooheon stated, ignoring the daggers being shot out of the youngest member’s eyes. “What better place than Paris, eh?”

[Y/N] giggled at the chaos, even if she was exhausted she was excited to share the wonderful news. “A year, huh?”

Changkyun’s cheeks were on fire, even more than when he was found naked with his fiancé in bed. “Out, all of you. Out!” He waved his hand, exasperated.

After their equally chaotic departure as their entrance, [Y/N] lovingly watched as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Should’ve locked the door.” He grumbled.

“’ Tis a bad habit, Kyunnie.”

“Well,” he turned to smirk with a crack of his jaw. “Let’s give ‘em a reason _not_ to return, especially enter our room — unlocked or not.”

Like all good-natured brothers, MX bet on who would cry more — the bride or groom (it was a no brainer his hyungs would be sobbing at their maknae all grown up). The grand wedding was held back home in Seoul, surrounded by those they loved and trusted. Nothing too big or fancy, but it didn’t matter as long as they were together.

The boys bet on [Y/N], who had already cried at least twenty times as she and Changkyun planned their wedding over the following year. A shame that the MX frat _lost_ all their money when it was the groom whose eyes instantly filled with tears the moment his soon-to-be-wife stepped onto the aisle towards him.

Changkyun didn’t even make it through a single sentence in his vows without a sob interrupting him, but it didn’t matter what he said — he’d tell his kids years later — after all, he’d poured his heart out over the years to his beloved wife as so did she and they’d both continue to do it.

Love wasn’t a one-time thing, it was an act to be upheld — for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do them part — and Changkyun and [Y/N] Im had proven their vows strong — unbreakable and everlasting.

Too bad their vows didn’t include locking the door, they never learned their lesson even after traumatizing their children a few times.

**Author's Note:**

> My second idea for this was going to be a “Changkyun sneaks in to some French girl’s house but I write better fluff with an established relationship. Whoops. Anyways ~ I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
